


Walk of Shame

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Walk of shame AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of  <a href="http://sobriquet-widget.tumblr.com/post/112320076526">THESE</a> prompts: Michael and Gavin meet one early Sunday morning while doing their walks of shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Just supposed to be cute.

Michael awoke to the soft yellow sunlight just starting to peek through the blinds covering the window. The hum of the fan in the corner of the room and the beginnings of birds awakening from their slumber to bid the residents of the houses god morning mirrored the comfort and solace he felt while still in that haze of sleep. He fumbled for his phone and clicked it, hissing softly at the glare from the light on the screen. _5:03am._

_Fuck,_ Michael though, glancing over gently to see the sleeping body next to his. Her dark hair covered her face and her chest raised with each breath she took. She was naked, her outline clear through the thin sheet that covered her body. He shifted, placing one leg on the carpet below, pausing, and then successfully sitting up. She snored softly, and Michael knew that she wouldn't wake up for at least another hour, maybe two. He scrunched his nose at the awful taste in his mouth, wishing he had set a bottle of water by the bed before last night's events happened. He gathered his clothes, dressed swiftly in his t-shirt, boxers, and jeans, gathered his keys, wallet, and phone, and quietly left the apartment, careful not to slam the door. 

_I'll text her in a few hours,_ Michael assured himself.  _When I get home, I'll take a shower and get some food and send her a text and everything will be alright._ He groaned, rubbing his eyes and shivering slightly as he exited the building, the early morning air leaving a slight chill to his bear arms.  _She'll never speak to me again._

He told himself that he would stop with one night stands. He told himself that he would stop using his loneliness and alcohol as an excuse to get into Lindsay's pants when the occasion arose. Mixing two lonely people with alcohol is only going to end in disappointment for both parties involved. He  _knew_ that. Still, Saturday nights lately seemed to end in a flurry of arms and legs, grunts and moans, with foggy minds and sober protests silenced by drunken temptation.  _  
_

They had dated a year ago, broken up a couple of months ago, and started this unspoken friends with benefits relationship a couple of weeks ago when Lindsay sent him a message, asking if he was free and would he like to go drinking? Somehow he woke up that next morning in bed with a naked,sleeping Lindsay, much like this morning, and thus began his walk of shame ritual. He knew she was pissed to wake up and find him gone, and she even told him that it wouldn't be weird if they woke up together, after all they  _are_ still friends. It was just weird, for Michael, to wake up next to an ex girlfriend and act like they didn't just fuck each other's brains out the night before. 

She warned him not to disappear again, but he had been wanting to stop this... benefit for a while, though he couldn't figure out a way to it cleanly. So she would be pissed at him for a while, he knew she would be okay eventually. _It's difficult to try and move on if you're still sleeping with your ex,_ he thought, laughing slightly to himself. 

A house door slammed up ahead, and a scrawny man with a scruffy beard, wild hair, and wrinkled clothes walked down the steps to the sidewalk, glancing back at the house and hanging his head in shame. 

Michael smirked. "Guess I'm not the only one doing the walk of shame this morning." The man whipped his head around and saw Michael, taking in his wrinkled clothing and wild hair. He blushed furiously but walked to where Michael stood. 

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, surprising Michael with his charming accent. "I just... it's complicated." The two men began walking in the same direction, listening to the wind blow through the trees and watching the sun peek above the clouds. "She likes me, and I think I like her, but I don't know and then we get together and she feeds me alcohol and the next thing I know I've woken up and she's naked and I'm naked and I realize what happened."

"She's my ex girlfriend and we're both lonely but we don't want to commit again so we're just... we've got this friends with benefits thing going on and I want to end it, I just don't know how," Michael explained sheepishly, glancing at the other man. 

"We're both fucked, aren't we?" he finally laughed, sending a grin at Michael that sent shivers up and down his spine. 

"Literally and figuratively, yes," he answered, amazed at how easily it was to fall into step with someone when both of them were doing the walk of shame. The other man stopped at a two story house not far from Lindsay's apartment and his own apartment building. He looked at it and then back at Michael. "Want to come in for some coffee? My roommates should be asleep still, and you look like you could use some." He smiled at Michael's hesitation. "Or you could go home and wait anxiously for the ex to text you and scream at you asking why you left."

"Coffee sounds good," Michael said quickly, following the man up the steps. "I never did catch your name, by the way." 

"Oh, right, it's-" Suddenly the door opened and two men - one heavily tattooed with a mustache and another taller, broad-shouldered - stood in the doorway, grinning mischievously at the pair. 

"I think this is the first time you brought your hookup home, Gavin, and I was under the impression it was of the female variety," the taller man drawled, wiggling his eyebrows between the two. "If it makes you feel any less embarrassed, we both approve."

Michael and Gavin stood, flustered, trying to sputter out a response to the man's accusation. "I-"

"He wasn't-"

"We didn't-"

The other two laughed at their obvious discomfort. "Ryan, Geoff, don't be twats, you bastards! This is Michael we literally just met ten minutes ago."

"Both of you were doing the walk of shame?" asked Geoff. They nodded. "You dickheads get in here so papa Geoff can teach you fucks about how to avoid doing the walk of shame," he barked, pointing inside where Ryan had already vanished. 

"'Papa Geoff'?" asked Gavin, raising his eyebrows. 

"I'm at least ten years older than you assholes, so I can be Papa Geoff if I want to. No back-mouthing or I'll ground you," Geoff teased, smacking Gavin on the back of the head as he entered the house. Geoff walked inside after Gavin and the door stood open, waiting for Michael to enter too.

_I don't even know them, we just met. He is kind of cute though, I guess. But I don't... we..._ Suddenly his phone chimed.  _Shit, Lindsay._

Gavin popped his head out and stared at Michael, confused. "You coming, Michael?"  _Micoo._ His heart fluttered as he looked at his phone, turning the screen off and beaming at the other man. 

"Yeah, tell Geoff I take my coffee with cream and two sugars." 


End file.
